


Dare

by pippen2112



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: (this fic begins and ends with foreplay because I got lazy), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, M/M, Manhandling, RvB Rare Pair Week, Sub Wash, dom Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Wash thinks too much, but luckily, Felix has a solution





	Dare

Felix glances up from the TV just in time to see Wash pace across the living room, glaring down at his phone. He narrows his eyes. It’s the one day off they’ve had together in two weeks, and Wash has yet to plop down beside him and chill. What could possibly be so enthralling?

“Dude, are you gonna unclench and come cuddle with me, or should I just leave you to glower at your phone some more?”

Wash startles, his cheeks turning pink as he looks between Felix and his phone. He scrubs his free hand through his hair. “Sorry, it’s just… trouble with red shift. Grif called in again, and Tucker is trying to deal with a Caboose Catastrophe while trying to find someone to fill in.”

_Aw, he cares way too much about those idiots._ Felix cocks his head to the side and crosses his arms. “That sounds like a problem for the manager on duty. And last I checked, yeah, that’s not you.”

“Yeah, but they haven’t—”

“—Nope,” Felix cuts him off. “Honestly, you need to relax and remember that your life does not revolve around the store.”

“It’ll just be a moment,” Wash says, taking a step toward the bedroom.

_Oh, hell no._ “Washington,” he says firmly, crossing his arms and sitting a little taller on the couch. Fuck, he loves getting to use his dom voice. It’s a rush knowing watching Wash’s face turn red and his jaw go slack and his whole body lean toward him. “Put the phone down and come here.”

Even as his body starts to obey, Wash hesitates, grip still tight on the phone.

Felix glares. “Don’t make me come get you.”

Wash’s eyes light up, and moments later, he bolts. 

He leaps off the couch, closes the distance between them, and tackles Wash to the ground. Wash struggles under him, trying to use his height to buck him off. But Felix gets a hand in Wash’s hair and tugs sharply. Breathing hard, Wash arches under him, a low sound of want slipping out of his throat. Felix smirks and licks up the back of Wash’s neck. “Told you not to run.”

“I dunno,” Wash replies, turning his head to meet Felix’s gaze. “It’s pretty nice down here.” For emphasis, he wriggles his hips.

“So that’s how you wanna play it, huh?”

Wash grins, defiance glittering in his eyes. “Make it worth my while,” he dares.

For a split second, Felix beams back. Then he twists his excitement into a smirk and hauls Wash up by his hair, pulls him into the bedroom, and throws him over the bed. Wash groans but doesn’t push away from the bed or up onto his hands and knees like when he he’s begging to be fucked. Curious.

Felix drapes himself over Wash, pushing one hand down the back of his pants and tracing the furl of his hole with the pad of his fingers, still soft and slick from this morning. Burying his face into the mattress, Wash moans and arches back into the touch. “‘Worth your while,’ huh?” Felix says. “You sound pretty full of yourself. Better be careful, or I’ll put you over my knee.”

The back of Wash’s neck flushes. He leans forward and sucks a hickey on Wash’s shoulder, relishing the taste of his skin. Grinning, he presses more firmly at Wash’s hole, and the tip of his finger sinks in. Stretched from their lazy bout of morning sex and slick with residual lube, Wash just opens for him, clinging to the bedsheets and already keening.

He beams and scrapes his teeth up Wash’s neck. _Oh, this is gonna be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Questions, comments, and concrit welcome!


End file.
